Elephants
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Robbie never did believe in getting something for nothing...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is inspired by the _Bones_ episode "The Santa in the Slush" but it's a bit different :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Elephants_  
**

"Robbie I need you to do me a favour," Jackie said without preamble as she handed him his coffee.

Robbie shook his head, "I should have known you had an ulterior motive for making my coffee this morning." He took a sip of his coffee, "Out with it," he commanded.

"I was wondering whether you could take my shift on the stakeout tomorrow night," she said, Robbie raised an eyebrow. "_Please_, Robbie, its Jean's birthday that night and I promised her months ago that we'd go out to dinner."

Robbie shrugged, "Why ask me? Why don't you just clear it with Mike?"

Jackie huffed a little, "He said he was sure Jean would understand so he couldn't change them for me, but if you were ok with it then it was fine."

Robbie leaned back in his seat thoughtfully, "All right," he said finally, "but you have to do something for me."

He watched as Jackie's face got suspicious, "What?" she asked.

Robbie gave her a wicked grin, "You have to kiss Michael."

Jackie was aghast, "WHAT?"

Robbie's grin grew wider, "You heard me, if you kiss Michael for...let's see," he began counting off on his fingers, "one elephant, two elephants – five elephants, I'll swap shifts with you."

"Elephants?" Jackie asked lamely.

"Yes, because we're all sick of ignoring the elephant in the room when it comes to the two of you," he informed her.

She pulled a face at him. "Can't I just...take you out to dinner or something?" she offered.

Robbie shook his head stubbornly, "Nope, you have to kiss him and don't think you can get away with a kiss on the cheek, it has to be the lips."

"Figures," Jackie mumbled, making Robbie chuckle.

"That's the deal, take it or leave it," he told her, taking another sip of his coffee whilst he eyed her with a smug expression.

Jackie gave a defeated sigh, "Fine."

She then got up and left. Robbie watched her go with a self satisfied smirk, once she was out of earshot he spun around in his chair to face Stuart, hand out. "She agreed, pay up," he ordered gleefully.

Stuart begrudgingly handed over his money, "Double or nothing she doesn't go through with it," he said.

Robbie grinned at him, "You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so you know, I imagine this as the next day but it could be the same day as Chapter One**

**...  
**

"Oh, Michael...!"

Michael turned around at the sing-song tone Jackie had adopted, grimacing slightly as he wondered what she was going to try and talk him into this time.

"Robbie agreed to swap shifts with me," she told him, closing the door to his office behind her as she did so.

"That was kind of him," he said, eyeing her warily as he sat down at his desk.

"There's a catch though."

"You amaze me," Michael said sarcastically.

"I have to kiss you," she said bluntly.

Michael stared at her in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"In order for him to swap shifts with me, we have to kiss," she told him.

"On the cheek, right?" he asked, Jackie shook her head. "You agreed to this?" he demanded, standing up and walking to his window.

"Will it really be that bad?" Jackie asked a little offended; he sent her a dark look over his shoulder. "Look it will be like kissing your sister or a friend, it's no big deal really..." Jackie continued, wondering which of the two of them she was really trying to convince.

"I'll have a talk with Robbie," Michael said decisively, making for the door.

Jackie jumped in his path, "No!"

Michael stopped, surprised, "No?"

"He said he won't swap with me for anything else and I _promised_ Jean that I'd spend some time with her on her birthday. She wanted to go see Taggart's grave," she added.

Michael felt himself relent as he looked into her eyes before he pulled himself up, "No, no," he said as firmly as he could manage, stepping around her, "I'll speak to him."

He stopped in shock as he left his office, everyone was gone. He looked around in amazement and his eyes fell on Robbie and Stuart, still sitting at their desks.

"I didn't think you'd want a big audience, but we have to witness it or Jackie doesn't get her shift swap," Robbie explained, looking far too smug for Michael's liking.

Jackie stepped up next to him, "Please, Michael, for me," she said quietly.

In hindsight Michael decided that her simple plea was what did it; as was so often the case, all she had to do was turn those big brown eyes on him and he was lost.

He wasn't sure who made the first move but the next thing he knew she was in his arms and he was kissing her.

Robbie and Stuart stared at them in shock, neither of them had been 100% sure they would actually go through with it. In fact, Robbie had all ready decided to just let Jackie have the swap; he just wanted to see how far he could push them.

"I thought you told them five elephants," Stuart murmured out of the corner of his mouth, after 'seven elephants.'

"I did," Robbie replied, still shocked.

Eventually (ten elephants later) Michael and Jackie broke apart, both looking a little bit dazed from the kiss.

"Was that enough elephants for you?" Jackie asked, sounding a little breathless.

Robbie recovered from his shock first, "Yep, that was enough, but now I'm worried about your ability to count. I only said five," he teased.

Michael and Jackie glanced at each other, "So long as you've got your money's worth," Michael replied, sounding like he didn't know what he was saying.

"Well," Michael continued after a moment, turning to Jackie, "I've got some...work to do in my...mm," he mumbled, moving off.

"Yeah, me too..." Jackie mumbled in return, moving in a slight daze towards her desk, "thank you," she added over her shoulder.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Jackie was in such a daze that she didn't even notice as Stuart handed Robbie his money.


End file.
